


Like Smoke That Blooms In The Air

by K1mHeechu1



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Friendship, M/M, Minor Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Supernatural Elements, Yixing's Birthday Week 2020, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: "Baek, I need you to go into the cottage.""Ok, let's go inside then."Or: Yixing takes Baekhyun on a ride when it's time to go.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Challenge #8 — Tales of the Past





	Like Smoke That Blooms In The Air

**Author's Note:**

> This was not the plot I planned on writing, but it's the plot that wanted to be written.

Baekhyun knew someone was speaking to him, but couldn't understand a word they were saying. 

He felt heavy, like his body was made of lead, and he couldn't really shake off the feeling that something was not quite right.

"Baek? Open your eyes, sweetheart."

He knew that voice. 

Baekhyun fought against the need to fall back asleep and opened his eyes.

Yixing smiled at him.

"Hi"

"Hello, sleepyhead. That was one really long nap you took there, Baekkie." Yixing helped him sit up on his bed, combing his fingers through his hair to fix it. "Come on, we need to go or we'll be late. You don't want to be late, right?"

Baekhyun had no idea what they were going to be late for, but he nodded and got up.

"Do I need to take anything?"

Yixing shook his head, before taking his hand and leading him out of the house and into the car. They both strapped in and Yixing checked his pocket one last time before pulling out of the driveway and starting to drive.

Yixing hummed songs under his breath as he drove further and further away from civilization, and into the wilderness of the forest that surrounded the city.

Baekhyun stared at him drive, a soft smile on his face as he drove down the unpaved road.

The forest to the side of the road was covered in snow, making the drive look almost magical.

"It's so pretty, Hyung. We should bring the others here too. I bet they would love it," Baekhyun exclaimed, smiling widely. 

Yixing stayed silent. He parked the car on the side of the road, killing the engine, and turned to face Baekhyun.

"Want to take a little walk? I want to show you something."

Baekhyun frowned at the sudden suggestion, but nodded in answer and followed Yixing out of the car.

"What do you want to show me?"

Yixing didn't answer, simply lacing their fingers together and walking down a hidden path between the trees Baekhyun hadn't noticed before.

"I'm glad we've spent these past days together, Baekhyunnie," Yixing's words were soft and sweet, "I think I needed to be with all of you, after spending so much time apart. I couldn't wait to be back with all of you."

"I loved having you around, Hyung. I know the others think the same, we all knew there was a missing piece when you were gone, we missed you so much."

"I missed you too, being an idol by myself is not the same as being an idol with my brothers." Yixing stopped walking and took Baekhyun's other hand with his free one, gasping at the coldness of his skin. "Oh, Baek, you're freezing. Here, wear these."

Yixing fished a pair of gloves and a small woollen hat from the pocket of his padded coat. Baekhyun chuckled as he recognised the terrible knitting job as Jongin's. He had decided he was learning to knit one year and had given everyone in the group something. Minseok had received the gloves, Baekhyun a scarf, and Yixing the hat Baekhyun was currently wearing.

He had to admit, it was ugly, but it did its job of keeping him warm.

"Baekhyun."

He turned his head to stare at Yixing, who nodded his head at something, and Baekhyun realised they were standing in front of a cottage, pale yellow light shining through the clear glass windows, smoke coming out of the chimney. 

"Hyung, wha—"

"Baek, I need you to go into the cottage." 

"Ok, let's go inside then." 

Yixing's smile dimmed.

"I'm not going with you, you need to do this alone."

"But Hyung, why? You'll freeze if you stay out here!"

"Baek, I— You need to remember that yellow light, okay?" Baekhyun frowned at his words, and Yixing cupped his face with his hands. "Baek, this... I— That light never dies, it's always there, just like I'm always there. And you need to remember that light until the next time we see each other, okay?"

"Hyung, you're scaring me."

"There's nothing to be scared of. Just... I love you okay?"

Baekhyun threw himself into Yixing's arms, nuzzling his face into Yixing's neck.

"I love you too, Hyung, I really really love you a lot."

"Come on, go inside. And tell Junmyeon I'll never forget Jeju. Only he'll know what I mean."

Baekhyun walked towards the cottage and opened the door, before turning around to face Yixing.

"I love you, Hyung."

"I love you too Baek. Now go, it's time to go."

  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  


"Baek... Baek are you awake? Baek, can you look at me, please?"

Baekhyun gasped as he opened his eyes, staring around.

Junmyeon looked terrible where he sat in front of him, the rest of the members of the group surrounding his bed as well.

"I was cold," Baekhyun muttered, making Chanyeol let out a wet chuckle to his side. "Myeon-Hyung, Yixing-Hyung says he'll never forget Jeju."

Junmyeon stopped breathing, pain contorting his face for a second.

"How— how do you know about that?"

"I was cold. Yixing-Hyung said you would know and that I had to go. He gave me his hat."

"Baek, Yixing, he—"

A shriek interrupted him, and they all turned to the side.

There was an ugly woollen hat on top of the bedside table.

A hat that had been given to them in a bag two days earlier, ripped and stained with blood.

"Hyung," Baekhyun's voice was barely more than a whisper "Hyung, where's Yixing-Hyung?"

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  


_**[Breaking] EXO'S Lay Passes Away after Sasaeng attack** _

_ According to YTN, EXO member Lay passed away due to injuries inflicted during a Sasaeng attack yesterday after 9 PM KST. _

_ Member Baekhyun was also present at the moment of the attack, and suffered major trauma and stab wounds, and remains in critical condition. According to sources, Lay took the brunt of the attack as he threw his body over Baekhyun's to protect him from the assault. _

_ Our deepest condolences to his family, friends, members and fans. _

  
  



End file.
